


An Unusual Match

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Characters, MORE OR LESS... Uh. IT DOES HAVE A PLOT. KINDA BUT. NOT REALLY., OC, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: And all things were back to normal. (Or so it seemed.)They could both just hope no one else had noticed the disturbing rigidness of their interactions.





	An Unusual Match

A moan escaped her as she felt a cold, foreign sensation hover between her thighs. Her breath shuddered, her eyes fluttered. Reminiscing now, it's not quite clear to her what happened then—but she clearly remembers, with striking detail, an attempt at massaging her groin, the unexpectedly gentle touch; one she would have never expect from the other woman.   
“Stop being so damn shy,” Kaede boldly stated. Despite her words, a blush colored her cheeks of a deep pink hue, and barely had she helped herself from stuttering. Momoko hesitantly brought her fingers over the tissue of Kaede's panties, but stopped as soon as Kaede let out another small groan. “Stop—God damn it, Momoko,” even in such a vulnerable position,  _ Kaede is as crass as ever _ , Momoko mused whilst the other firmly grabbed her wrist. The contact on her skin, unfamiliar, odd, but not unpleasant, caused Momoko to purse her lips and stammer in her composure.   
  
“Didn't you say you had read a book about this?” Kaede annoyedly asked, gripping tighter on Momoko's wrist. Momoko gulped, and although she would have usually admitted to the truth without batting an eye, she felt herself growing with a completely new sense of sheepishness. Her gaze wandered elsewhere, unable to look directly at Kaede in the eye.   
“Y... yes.” she quietly answered. Her fingers twitched in nervousness as Kaede raised her wrist, “W-wait... wha—” and proceeded to forcedly slip her hand under her panties, right over her heat. The sudden, intense warmth elicited a gasp, and automatically, her teeth began nipping on her lower lip. Kaede squinted, barely containing a sigh due to Momoko's presence right over her sensitive parts. After a few seconds, noticing the other’s lack of incentive, she used her hold on her wrist to have Momoko's hand cup her crotch further. This time, she couldn’t suffocate her small exhale.   
“What…” her own sensitivity made her curse herself within her thoughts. Kaede reprised, eyes boldly fixated on Momoko’s face. "What did it say in those books of yours, uh?" Momoko finally snapped from her awkward trance with the question, and her own gaze flickered towards Kaede. Right... though the content of those textbooks was obviously written in a medical point of view, there were, from what she could remember, some indications as to how to (a mental scoff) stimulate. To enhance intercourse. For a moment, Momoko pondered—reflecting on how weird it was for them to possess bodies they knew little to nothing about. They were constructed like humans, yet they knew little to nothing about this “shell”’s internal workings: amongst the small lot of them, she was probably the only one. Her brows furrowed slightly at a realization hit her: perhaps…   
Perhaps this could have been an occasion to get a little more practical. If she looked at it this way, then the prospect of diving right into the act seemed less and less embarrassing the more she mulled it over.   
Eventually, Momoko gently shook her head in an attempt to recompose herself. Then, she spoke: “... It... it said... to gently massage, the… er... clitoris.” the newfound sense of confidence didn’t completely erase her childlike stutters, and that in itself only served for that sprinkle of fluster to persist on her cheeks. Instead of being welcomed with smug laughter, as she would have expected, Momoko was instead served with another kind of reaction.   
Kaede's hold let go of Momoko's wrist. Right after, it was on the other's neck instead: and with a strong pull their noses found themselves touching. The immediate action caused a yelp from Momoko, whose fingers trembled upwards, pulling at the panties' fabric as they did. “K-Kaede—” their lack of distance immediately ignited within Momoko a spark similar to the one she had experienced days ago; except, this time, it felt less terrifying. It felt  _ complementary _ to the whole situation, rather.   
“Follow those instructions.”   
“Kaede, you—you... are you…”   
“I'm sure.” her reassurance was simple, direct. Still, somehow, Momoko found herself suddenly washed over by a sense of relief. Follow those instructions, she said? Momoko lingered a few moments more. Her eyes wanted to look at where her fingers were for a better idea of what she had to do, but Kaede's grip was too strong to fight against. Her fingers slowly began to lower, and soon their touch perceived Kaede’s sensitive skin underneath for the second time.   
“Momoko. Follow... those... instructions.” Kaede repeated, more boldly. Their faces inched closer, prompting another breathless gasp out of Momoko. In anticipation, her mouth gaped open: now her cheeks began to burn at the mere thought of...  _ of _ ...   
Right before she could think of the word, her lips promptly found place on Kaede's. Soft tiers smeared against rough, patchy, scarred ones—and just like the first time they kissed, Momoko right away found herself craving  _ more _ . The initially uncomfortable sensation pooling down in her lower stomach slowly turned pleasant, greedy—needy. Momoko did not reject Kaede's tongue, which so daringly decided to flick against her lips; she let her in, and likewise, her own tongue slid against the other’s. It came as completely instinctive: she had never read of doing this anywhere, and yet, she was doing it. Momoko shivered the moment Kaede's tongue swiped across her scars, an exasperated sigh leaving her on cue. Despite the fact no hand was touching her, her legs began quivering. As they continued making out, Kaede's hand left Momoko's neck, and began exploring, with probing curiosity, her body instead. The swift grasp on one of her perky breasts moved Momoko to part from the kiss, unable to process the unknown sensation without letting out a confused, unshapely groan. Considering she was still wearing a bra, Kaede noted that this girl was just as sensitive as she was - if not more. A lopsided smirk curled her lips.   


“Ah... K-Kaede—” in an attempt to keep a grip on reality, Momoko tried speaking. Kaede maintained a firm attitude, but heavens knew behind her gaze was none other than _impatience_. “Momoko,” her fingers squeezed on the other's breast. _Gasp_. “Momoko. Follow the instructions. Put in practice…” her head slightly raised to grasp at Momoko's lower lip with her teeth to nibble on it. The bite was less than harmful, yet it cased an exhilarating shiver to run through Momoko's whole body. “What you know.”  
Momoko nodded. Before she could properly concentrate, Kaede’s fingers promptly slipped her hand under her bra; a soundless moan left her as the other woman’s thumb pressed on her nipple, but despite instinct telling her to completely surrender to all of those mesmerizing sensations, she would not let herself. At least not yet. Her struggle was evident, and, intrigued by this unexpected exposition of her character, Kaede’s other hand slithered around Momoko’s other breast: one quick motion, and both were soon exposed, a clack and thud resounding as she threw mindlessly threw the bra elsewhere. Kaede grinned at the adorable sight—exceedingly pleased with Momoko’s submissive and shivery reaction, speechless on all fronts, but all too dazed to fight back.   
“C’mon,” Kaede prompted further. “Go on. Don’t mind me.” an amused, teasing chuckle followed. Momoko, in response, frowned and huffed—slightly irritated by Kaede’s smugness. Pulling at the hem so that her panties could fall down to Kaede’s thighs, Momoko patiently waited for Kaede to successfully wriggle off her legs her underwear—after that, Momoko’s first step, in an attempt to get rid of her shyness, was gently spreading Kaede's folds with her fingers. At the sensation, Kaede immediately gave a sharp exhale, hands still actively playing with Momoko’s breasts, and her own mouth working on licking and nipping at her delicate neck. Between shivers, Momoko took the tighter grip ( _ah!_ ) as a positive response. Next, Momoko's index finger slowly slid down the now spread vagina—finding herself surprised to find out that it was rather wet. The stickiness and Kaede’s trembling easily confirmed her suspicions, as well as she could clearly feel her finger damper than before.  
“You're…” she muffled a moan the moment Kaede outright bit her neck, only to feel a swipe of tongue over the spot right after. Her breath hitched. “Y-you're excited?"  
“Mnh... you’re seriously gonna ask this?" Kaede groaned, “Don’t you see th—” she couldn't finish the phrase that a loud gasp of her own interrupted her. Hips bucked, because Momoko decided to confidently attempt a long, determined stroke. Her touch quickly localized her clitoris, and gave it a tentative flick—in response, Kaede's hips jolted, and throwing her head back on the pillow amidst a rush of unknown sensations. “F-fuck,” she hissed, “God, Momoko, keep—keep going!”  
Before she could object, Momoko was pulled into another intense kiss, and with that her confidence grew further. A little more assertively, Momoko softly pinched Kaede’s clit, the growing wetness serving as further encouragement. As their lips kept rubbing together, she could feel her own underwear as less superficial, more consistent—in the sense that it felt like an _unneeded_ addition. However, her current focus would only be Kaede and Kaede only - relishing in each time she sighed into her mouth whenever her fingers rubbed over her twitching nub. Momoko wished she could have clearer overlook in order to give a better service, but she would have to make do somehow. In any case, it did not seem like Kaede wasn’t enjoying herself.  
The sticky, wet sensation that covered her fingers created a decent amount of friction—and the more she kept going, the more Kaede’s stable attitude seemed to shatter, piece by piece. Momoko observantly analyzed how her body was beginning to shine with droplets of sweat—then, her glance reached the scars on her neck. Momoko unexpectedly stopped in that exact moment, causing Kaede to look up at her from her position with a rather huffy look.

“T-the hell are you doin’?” Kaede gruffly asked, her motions over Momoko’s nipples stopping as well. “Momoko, what are you looking at?”  
    “...”  
As randomly as she had stopped, Momoko reprised her routine—except the way she positioned one of her fingers near Kaede’s dripping, relaxed entrance was an evident sign that she was about to carry out the _next step_. She pushed at the entrance with her index, causing a loud gasp to exit Kaede’s mouth. Her eyes widened the moment she realized what was going on, “W-wait…! Wait!”  
And Momoko sunk inside with no second thoughts, fitting her whole finger inside of Kaede in a swift, slick motion. Feeling the wetness reach her knuckle made Momoko huff in an unexplainable sense of satisfaction, which was only further fueled by the way Kaede clenched around her finger the moment she put it in. “Kaede…” she panted, as she herself was feeling rather fatigued due to Kaede’s own stimulations. “Finally… Finally,” her hand reached out towards her neck, “Finally, I made you look like a mess.” a low chuckle left her—and taking advantage of Kaede’s current state of confusion, she decided to first, graze her fingers against her rope scars (which caused Kaede to clench immediately), and then swipe her tongue across them instead, leaving a long trail of saliva as she did. Kaede’s legs tightened again, and again, and again—without any sort of direct stimulation, Momoko was tactically gaining dominance over her. Kaede’s brows furrowed, frustrated by how the tables had turned—but couldn’t make any of her usually snarky remarks, because Momoko began pumping in and out, starting at a slow pace in order to let Kaede get used to the sensation. Judging by how the other woman was reacting, Momoko noticed Kaede was not only naive, in this sense—regarding the more technical side of things—but that there was some sort of almost primitive fear towards what she was experiencing. Momoko noted Kaede’s struggle as a way to figure out whether she enjoyed or not what was going on—though she supposed the response to be mostly, if not certainly, positive. Perhaps moans and groans weren’t a reliable source; her medical knowledge backed up that presumption in lack of any other ways to confirm it. Accumulating wetness _did_ indicate increasing arousal, after all—and not to exaggerate, Momoko would have defined her fingers as basically drenched.  
“F-fuck—fuck!” Kaede grit her teeth, a desperate fight against the jolts that made her spasm and twist like some sort of animal, “Momoko—Momoko—” the way she called out the other’s name wasn’t exactly pleading—no, her expression gave away that she felt _disgruntled_ , even. Not at Momoko’s working, not at her attitude; it was the way she was losing her grip on reality that was making her mad. Kaede’s previous knowledge on sex and all things related to it had always been rather scarce and disinterested, and perhaps her own indifference was the very culprit of her current powerlessness. In fact, she could not explain herself how she and Momoko—two complete opposites, so it seemed—had found themselves in such a messy, sweaty, raunchy situation in first place. Kaede growled, baring her teeth the way an animal would: and as she grasped Momoko by her shoulders with a firm, tight grip, she muttered,  
“My turn.”  
    Before Momoko could even guess what those words meant, Kaede’s hands let go of her shoulders, and firmly grabbed Momoko’s ass, prompting the latter to squeak in surprise. Her fingers sunk into pale skin with aggressivity, and soon traveled lower to grasp the woman’s slim thighs. A good, robust squeeze was given, and Kaede’s unseemly face turned into an expression of pride as she witnessed, once again, Momoko’s bashfulness in full action. The confidence she had gained evaporated with few, strong touches, and that fact was enough to tickle a chuckle out of Kaede (which was, herself, quite the mess—not that she would admit it now).  
    But Momoko hadn’t stopped, even with her rough teasing. Instead, the woman straddled above her began staring down—and Kaede could easily detect the challenging undertone within that stare. Momoko’s finger slid out of her entrance, and with the help of another, she widely spread Kaede’s inner labia before delving once again inside her, resuming the sequence of slapping sounds; the action forced Kaede to bite her lower lip, eyes squeezing for a second before opening again. _Fine.  
_ “You’re becoming too smug.” her statement preceded yet another rash move; abusing of her strength and her hold on Momoko’s thighs, Kaede pulled Momoko’s crotch closer to her bust—the only thing that prevented Momoko from toppling over, in that instant, was her finger—which served as an anchor—inside Kaede’s entrance. Momoko’s index curled, and in response to the unexpectedly pleasant sensation, Kaede’s womb tightly clenched around it.   
“W-what are you…!” Momoko protested,   
“I said it’s my turn.” and Kaede retorted, her voice scratchy and curt. She wasn’t about to let herself be bested so easily, and especially not by her. Maybe she wasn’t acknowledged on how to do _this_ and _that_ , but Kaede considered herself to be a quick learner—she would mimic, and not perhaps be even better.  
Shocking enough to prompt a loud squeal out of Momoko was the way Kaede so harshly literally __ripped her panties by grabbing them at the sides—cotton fabric easily succumbed to her animalistic pull, and with that, Kaede threw the once-was garment on the ground with carelessness. Now, conveniently located within her sight, was Momoko’s exposed groin.

“H-hold on…” Momoko complained, as she could barely hold herself in a solid stance—her spine, oddly crooked due to her hand being hooked to Kaede’s vulva, did not favour her situation. Not letting any lament deter her, Kaede, for starters, let her hands run over Momoko’s inner thighs; just like earlier, her hips and legs wriggled in response. Then, her thumbs reached for Momoko’s outer labia—and in an attempt to copy Momoko’s earlier procedure, she pulled them apart, eyes widening as a drip of wetness fell over her chest. How cute, Kaede thought. Going against Momoko’s muffled whining (“please… l-let me finish first—”), her fingers easily located the clitoris and, with confidence, she lightly teased it—then, her index and middle fingers ran over her wet slit. “Hng… aah…!” Momoko let out low, still rather lewd moans—completely taken aback from Kaede’s actions. Her plan was to entirely focus on the other woman, and seeing how the tables had once again turned, she could declare her objective nullified. They were, after all, two predators trying to make a prey out of the other—no wonder each unexpected move was to be considered a powerful step ahead.   
    Kaede continued stroking, the occasional tapping over Momoko’s mound causing wet slapping sounds—the spectacle above her amused her, and the more desperately Momoko threw her head around, the more she grew aroused. Kaede found it so thrilling, in a sense she could not explain. “Oh, Momoko, Momoko...” Kaede mockingly called out, flicking her thumb ( _ a-ah! _ ) over Momoko’s clit as she talked; the following clatter of shivers augmented Kaede’s excitement. “You look so lewd from down here.” she chuckled, her hazy gaze fixated on the way Momoko’s skin shone with sweat in the dim light. “I could get used to this,” a mutter followed—and with that, Kaede spread Momoko’s entrance; her well—lubricated index pushed inside it right after with no whatsoever warning.

Momoko’s hips desperately kicked forward, her mouth gaping open but letting out only restless, silent groans as she felt Kaede’s finger slide inside of her. Her own was instinctively pulled out of Kaede’s vagina, causing the other woman to shiver underneath her—and her mouth was slapped shut by that very same hand, even with fingers covered by fluids.   
“A-ah… aah… Kaede!” Momoko moaned, unable to remain quiet the moment Kaede’s finger started gliding in and out with ease, thanks to the generous wetness serving as lube. Her free hand grasped at one of her breasts, gripping her skin so tightly that bruises would surely appear later in time; uncaring of how she may have looked at the moment, Momoko plunged her arms forwards, a loud  _ thud _ resounding as her hands were slammed on the wall before her. She exhaled a scratchy, dragged out whine, “S-shit… this… this… hnn!” Kaede grunted instead of giving a vocal response, but she easily received Momoko’s message. She wanted more of this, didn’t she? Kaede wondered if the way she was acting was mere spur of the moment. She was aware (even if her mind was not entirely lucid due to the ecstasy) that  _ she _ was not familiar in the slightest with any of this—and that, consequently, she was more or less following Momoko’s lead and her own impulses—but  _ Momoko? _ Kaede reckoned about the way she so coldly stated, before they had started, that she’d read how sex “worked” in one of her complicated, long, boring books. Had her interest always been strictly scientific? Was she really being engulfed in a world of completely new sensations - or was this _ expected _ , to an extent? Just how much—how much was Momoko’s mind, in actuality, curious to be so daring?  
    Kaede’s ponder lasted few seconds: and that time was enough for her to make a decision. As she kept pumping, as Momoko kept squirming, she felt the clench around her finger grow a bit larger, less enclosed.  __ Maybe she could…  
“...? H-haah…?” Momoko was left breathless when Kaede abruptly stopped her rhythm—her head fell downwards, looking straight at the other woman with a questioning, inquisitive look. Her hair was beyond messy, her expression not tired; exhausted and all the same engrossed in keeping their endeavors going. Her scarred lips hung open as she panted, and before she could begin to ask what was the matter,    
A choked moan was muffled behind clenched teeth as Kaede proceeded to insert not one—but _ two  _ fingers. Slowly, agonizingly, all the same determined, she persisted - the other girl’s reaction serving as enough fuel to persevere. Kaede’s thighs clasped and rubbed together, feeling her own lust rise as her stare was concentrated on only two things: Momoko’s face, and her vagina, which was so generously accommodating the now larger girth. Unable to keep herself stable any longer, Momoko’s upper half fell downwards—her chest lingering right in front of Kaede’s face as she tried to not completely squash the other by leaning on her elbows, hoping they’d make for decent props. Though Kaede herself felt a bout of concern as soon as she’d seen Momoko flop downwards, she couldn’t think herself disturbed by Momoko’s boobs: the complete opposite, rather. If one hand was busy stimulating her cunt with fingers inside and thumb circling over her nub, the other had now found itself occupied with squeezing one of her soft breasts. It took her little to find a good pace—and taking advantage of their current position, Kaede bit the tit she was fondling, sinking her teeth in hard enough to leave a mark. Then she proceeded to flicker her tongue over its nipple— “Mmh…  _ o-oh _ —Kaede… K-Kaede…!” Momoko hissed, head springing upwards as her senses increasingly felt more and more intense; between her own moans, Kaede’s growls, and the slapping sounds her fingers made, she could barely process it—it felt _ so good _ , but at the same time it was all so new. Momoko, at this point, couldn’t deny her own pleasure—especially considering Kaede would likely find yet another way to pull, out of her, more lewd, indecent sounds.  
     As Momoko’s walls clenched with growing frequency, Kaede attempted to match the pace by going the slightest bit faster. She could see how prone to breaking Momoko’s body was, in a manner of speech—her legs were barely holding themselves up, her arms were strained and tense, and her back was constantly arching downwards; at one point, Momoko’s hips started pushing against Kaede’s fingers with unexpected audacity—and the attitude was well welcomed, as signified by Kaede’s snickering. Who would have guessed that such a cold, stoic girl could be so  __ needy if properly tempted?

The bed softly creaked as Momoko continued thrusting—and, thanks to Kaede’s quick pushing, Momoko could define herself as very close to achieving _something_. From what she could remember, especially in a moment so intense, Momoko knew that usually, there was some sort of _peak_ during intercourse; it could be accomplished by both male and female genitalia, and it was most often referred to as _climax_. She couldn’t reminisce exactly what preceded it, what kind of effects it had on the body—yet for some reason, as Kaede persisted on stimulating, squeezing, and penetrating, Momoko could only assume that the lot of those things were part of a build-up. Amongst choked breaths and hitched gasps, Momoko’s glance eventually travelled towards Kaede’s face—her eyes emitted a shiny, eerie glow as she made eye contact with the woman, who steadily stared back into her eyes. “Kaede,” she whispered, hips shuddering as Kaede’s pace continued to gradually speed up. The pressure on her clitoris was strong enough to push a loud, open-mouthed moan out of her. “Kaede, f-fuck,”  
    At the sight of Momoko squeezing her eyes closed as a reaction to the new rhythm, Kaede couldn’t help but swipe her tongue across her own lips. _Shit_. She didn’t mind what she was seeing—she would admit that, instead, she was quite enjoying it—but it’d be a lie to claim she wasn’t in need of any attention herself. Left hanging by Momoko’s teasing since earlier, Kaede was desperate for those jolts of pleasure that seemed to be contorting Momoko’s body. She wanted to feel it all too. Yet, yet—she could not just leave Momoko on the same spot, could she? Especially since this sort of spectacle (pores damp and shiny and humid with heat, the sticky hair stuck on her cheeks, her quivering whole body—but especially that expression, victim of something she couldn’t and wouldn’t control) was something she was sure she’d be able to witness in this very way only once. Kaede was a bastard—but she wasn’t _unfair_.  
That didn’t stop her from accelerating her pace; the slapping sounds livelier, louder, along with Momoko’s cries of pleasure. Instinctively—and prompting a surprised wheeze out of Kaede’s nose—Momoko pushed herself upwards and, almost as if in a frenzy of sorts, she cupped Kaede’s breasts; her sharp nails, even if short, cutting through the fabric of the bralette deep enough to leave scratch marks on the soft flesh. Her vision was starting to go awry—her legs were shaking—she couldn’t feel her arms, she—she—

“Shit, shit, shit—I’m gonna _ —I’m…! _ ”  
    Momoko couldn’t even warn Kaede about her oncoming climax that her body immediately tensed—it lost all of its previous wildness, and, for a few following moments, Momoko remained still in her position, grip still tight on Kaede’s breasts, and hips firmly planted so that the whole length of the other’s fingers stayed within her entrance. The voice chords which were so prone on emitting moans and mewls alike seconds ago went completely silent as her muscles spasmed, merely letting her lips open ever so slightly, enough to let puffs of exhaustion slide through. Momoko was not sure  _ what _ had just happened—but what she did know was that, after everything done, she felt downright sapped of all her energy. It was different from usual, however; it wasn’t the same kind of tiredness that accompanied each accomplished duty. It felt less rough. Perhaps she could even refer to it as  _ rewarding _ .  
    Slowly but surely, Kaede’s fingers eventually slid out of Momoko’s hole—and to her marvel, she noticed how they were entirely covered with a mysterious, sticky, semi-translucent substance—which she wouldn’t have referred to as liquid. Maybe Momoko knew what it was—and she _ would _ have asked her—but it took a simple glance towards the other woman to understand that Momoko’s medical knowledge services would have been on hold for a little while. Once more, she found herself admiring the disheveled, ruffled woman sitting atop of her.  
    Fuck, she mused, cussing at herself,  _ this is way too fucking hot _ .  
    After that few moments of quiet and peace, filled with silence and hushed, ragged breaths, Momoko let go of her hold on Kaede’s chest, and consequently flopped on over her. “H-hey—” Kaede objected, letting out a loud “oof!” as she grasped Momoko’s shoulders so to not have her flat-out fall on her face. Her weight wasn’t the problem—she had the lightness of a feather—but rather, her consciousness. If Momoko were to pass out, it would’ve been very much uneven. After all, her groin was still out and about—there, wet, and unjustly ignored. Kaede’s brows furrowed as she pushed Momoko’s limp body up so that they could be looking at each other’s faces.  
    “I’m glad you enjoyed it and—and all’a that,” Kaede gruffly commented, “But we’re not done.” at that, Momoko, whose mind was between wake and sleep, let out a questioning hum. Not done? But she had reached climax. They were, technically—  
    “Don’t give me that  _ I don’t know what y’ mean _ look, you selfish prick.” the latter words were not meant as a genuine insult, but her frustration was rather evident and serious. “There,” with a strong heave, Kaede put both herself and Momoko in a sitting position, so that they would be both facing front. “You may have… well, y’may have had a good time, but…” her index finger crudely proceeded to indicate her own folds, unkempt and mismatched, as well as shiny with wetness. Momoko squinted slightly as she attempted to snap out of her post-climax haze; and only after looking at it for nearly half a minute did she understand what Kaede meant. “... Ah.” her reaction was rather bland: truthful to her usual disposition. This irked Kaede, causing her to roughly grasp Momoko by her arm, “Ah? You’re gonna give me that?”  
    “... I didn’t think about it.” Momoko quietly answered, only the slightest bit shy in admitting her fault. Not that there were any truly harsh sentiments behind Kaede’s grudge—unless sexual frustration counted as that. Nonetheless, Kaede sighed, letting Momoko’s arm go. “Well,” she repositioned herself so to be a little more comfortable—and spread her legs further. The fresh air caused a soft shiver to run down her spine. As she spoke, her hands worked to get rid of her bralette, which was at that point basically rendered disposable due to the damage inflicted by Momoko’s cutting-edge nails. “You can think about it now. Or, rather. Do somethin’ about it.”  
    Right. Do something about it. But what?, Momoko mused, genuinely unsure of how to proceed. Meekly sitting with her typical slouched posture, her eyes were basically glued to Kaede’s crotch—and she squinted, frowned, as she pondered. Her books were not truly informative when it came to  _ practice _ , so to speak, and the indications were largely vague—all it said was that stimulating the clitoris led to a climax. Was that the only way to do it? Could there be more methods she could’ve followed? Momoko let out a defeated sigh—indicative of her genuine uncertainty. Kaede impatiently patted the pillow nearby, rolled her eyes back, and shot Momoko a disgruntled glance.  
    “What’s takin’ you so long?” she queried, “C’mon, you just gotta do the magic, right? I didn’t know how to, and you ended up having one hell of a time. You should know, instead—so make me scream or somethin’.”  
    “The thing is…” Momoko paused, lingering for a moment, before continuing. “... I’m not sure. How would you like me to do it?”  
    “Huh? What’re you, a dog?”  
    “ _ Don’t spew bullshit. _ It’s a genuine question.” and since it apparently was, Kaede found herself perplexed as well. The fingers felt nice—she knew that as a fact by now—but... her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and an index rubbed under her nose as she quietly reflected. With her very scarce knowledge when it came to sexual matters, all Kaede could rely on were platitudes and clichés she broadly was aware of due to some songs she had listened to, or some books she occasionally had found herself reading. Her memory was less than collaborative when it came to remembering in detail—so all that she was left with were her creativity (which wasn’t in itself that energetic) and her memories (vague images and concepts she had no clue how to articulate).  _ Fuckin’ hell _ , Kaede mused, frustrated by this newfound obstacle. Did she really care about which way she could get to feel good? Was it really such an important matter? As she thought, her eyes travelled along Momoko’s naked figure—a trip that stopped right when they came across her face. In that moment, an idea sprouted amidst her messy musings. Momoko’s lips.  
    They were so consistently scarred—when they kissed, it almost felt like grazing against sandpaper. It wasn’t a  _ terrible _ sensation per se; instead she would have defined it as unusual, but not in a bad way. Her chin quirked upwards, and a gesture of her hand invited Momoko to scoot closer, which she quietly did. Kaede leaned forward, “I have an idea,” she said, and without any whatsoever warning, she grabbed Momoko’s chin and pulled her face closer towards her own with a harsh pull. A smirk curled Kaede’s lips, “However…”  
    Her phrase was left hanging, to never be completed, as Kaede clashed her open mouth against Momoko’s lips, who immediately sneaked her tongue against the other’s with little to no hesitation. The friction their rubbing lips created was strong enough to send tingles down both of their bodies; and as they moaned and sighed into their kiss, Kaede grew more convinced of her idea as soon as Momoko boldly decided to scrape her lips against her skin—leaving a trail of saliva behind—down to her neck. Momoko’s fingers slid along the curves of Kaede’s body, gripping and leaving light scratches wherever she could hold; eventually, they found her breasts, which she gingerly squeezed without thinking twice. This unexpected confidence not only destabilized Kaede—but it excited her. She’d seen the  _ stuttery, trembling, submissive _ Momoko—perhaps now she would be able to see  _ another _ side to her. A grunt left Kaede as Momoko persisted on her neck, gently swiping her tongue against her neck scars (ah) and lavishing her collarbones with soft nips and scarred kisses. Kaede’s hand slowly reached for Momoko’s hair, softly grasped it, and pulled the woman’s face backwards, as she wanted her full attention.  
    “Your mouth,” Kaede spoke in a hush, as the gentle attention given to her neck evidently did a number on her. That strong blush could attest to that, surely. “U-use your mouth. I want your tongue there.”  
     The request took Momoko off-guard—but what made her eyes widen was the straight-forwardness with which it was delivered. She supposed she would have to expect no less of Kaede—yet she couldn’t help a gulp. Kaede wanted her to use her mouth? She meant on her vagina, right? “And before you ask—I’m sure. Just…” Kaede sighed, spreading her legs a little more in hopes to make what she was offering more  _ appealing _ . “Just do it, Momoko. I s-swear to god.” Kaede grit her teeth behind her tight lips. “I need it.”

After a brief moment of silence, Momoko did not need to hear that twice. Immediately did she escape from Kaede’s grasp—and, while letting her hands still play with the other’s plentiful boobs, she let her body slide and graze against Kaede’s bare skin. That elicited a huff out of Kaede, who turned her head sideways to not completely lose composure.  
     When Momoko found herself facing Kaede’s parted folds, she spent a brief moment examining what was in front of her. It was definitely not like those textbooks illustrations—and almost with childlike naivete, she found herself gently pulling apart the outer labia, then the inner ones; exploring, with her eyes, all that she could see. A swift rub of her thumb over Kaede’s clit elicited the woman’s sighing, and while still using her fingers to keep everything properly spread open, Momoko flicked out her tongue, running its tip over the whole length of her vagina, up until Kaede’s sensitive nub. That single swipe was enough for Kaede to let out an heavy huff, shortly followed by a muttered cuss. Taking those sounds as a good sign, Momoko gave another long lick; this time using the whole width of her tongue. She couldn’t lament about the taste, because she couldn’t sense any in particular—though the increasing dampness did work in motivating her to go farther than that. As her mouth worked on lapping attentively each part of Kaede’s vagina, her rough lips scraped the sensitive surface. Momoko herself couldn’t perceive it, nor did she really care to avoid that contact. But that was exactly the point, _ that _ was what Kaede was looking for.   
“Hrmg… Aah…” as her hands sunk into the sheets, tightly gripping on the tissue, Kaede insisted on looking down, wanting to see exactly what and how Momoko was doing. Now that she was being properly serviced, Kaede couldn’t claim anymore to be unsatisfied—on the contrary, the other’s tongue felt indescribably amazing. She couldn’t tell whether it was the sensation Momoko’s scarred lips gave when it accidentally scratched upon her skin, or whether it was the licking and lapping and soft nipping, but she was fairly sure that if had Momoko kept up such an agonizingly slow pace, she’d go mad. Kaede’s legs trembled and tensed as Momoko carefully inserted her tongue inside her entrance— “Aa-ah! F-fuck! Fuck, oh—” more curses ran out of her mouth, hands grasping at the pillows and then at her own breasts: her fingers squeezed tightly and almost violently as her neck turned left and right, “Shit, Momoko, d-don’t—don’t fuckin’ stop..!”  
    Encouraged by the lovely, even if crude, sounds Kaede emitted, Momoko experimented by gently sucking at Kaede’s labia, to test the waters; feeling the woman’s thighs clench around her head, she proved her test successful. That’s when her sucking targeted Kaede’s sensitive, enlarged nub. Other than emitting what sounded like an odd mix between a growl and a desperate, muffled cry, Kaede’s whole body jumped in direct reaction: the fingers grasping on her tits began to hastily play with the nipples. Momoko’s head was further squished between Kaede’s strong muscles, but instead of feeling choked, Momoko pressed on, alternating between solid, long licks, brief penetrations, and soft—but  _ very _ effective—suctions. At some point, Momoko’s gaze turned upwards, curious to see what kind of face Kaede could have been wearing at that moment. Just before,  _ she _ was the mess unable to stay still—now that the roles were reversed, she wanted to imprint the image of Kaede’s indecorous features deep into her memory.  
    In that moment, Kaede and Momoko locked stares. The feeling Momoko emitted with her own was almost one of challenge—similar to the one she had given Kaede earlier—and, Kaede, in response to that, forced herself to look less loose, more stern. While keeping that eye contact, Momoko gave a strong stroke against Kaede’s clitoris; and though Kaede’s body immediately squirmed because of it, her expression struggled to remain composed. Her teeth bared, displeased by such a prideful, smug attitude (as most teases come by, she didn’t like being handed her own medicine), and in order to try and not lose the power she holds, an hand firmly brushed onto Momoko’s hair, gripping at it, and revealing her face that was hidden behind that sweaty, thick fringe.   
“Don’t g-get too ahead of yourself,” Kaede snarled, but shuddered right after seeing Momoko shamelessly lick over her lips.   
“It’s not my fault,” Momoko objected, flat-voiced; her lips gave the bare hint of what would’ve seemed a mocking grin, “That I could just eat you up.”  
     Before any objection could occur, Momoko reprised her oral work—this time, however, not leaving Kaede any moment to relax and breathe. Her licking became more frenetic, and on top of that, a finger began to probe at Kaede’s entrance, perhaps because Momoko wanted to make her experience properly what she couldn’t finish earlier. The poking felt none the less familiar, and though Kaede was about to let out a whining “no”, she was immediately cut off by a heavy  grunt and a strong clench of her jaw. Momoko had successfully inserted her finger, and with a constant pace, despite the growing breathing difficulties, the slapping sounds reprised. No calm start, no time to get properly used to it: Momoko decided to go all out, and Kaede was fairly certain that if she hadn’t been chained in this position, she would have been tearing everything apart. The relentless rhythm was merciless and fast, preventing her from gaining any breath: her muscles nearly hurting from how rigid they felt, but at the same time, Kaede did not have the will to stop Momoko because what she was feeling—experiencing—was beyond pleasurable. Cursing herself for being unable to fully tame the silent animal that Momoko was, Kaede eventually gave up—she let go the other woman’s hair, and decided to let herself feel, let her body bump and jump and thrust against Momoko’s tongue. Her wetness greatly increased as Momoko continued her double-job; and what would elicit a loud, barely muffled yell, was the unattended arrival of another finger. With no hesitation, Momoko plunged in her middle finger, gaining a croaky moan from Kaede, whose body convulsed but didn’t deny—rather, welcomed—the larger width.  
     “Fuck—fuck—fuck fuck fuck fuck, Momoko - _ Momoko!! _ ” with that fraught pace, Kaede could finally sense that something was coming—she didn’t know what, and she was way too caught within the centrifuge of feelings to try and guess. Her body was starting to feel colder at the tips, warmer on her groin; her sight too was now beginning to feel blurrier, as well as she could perceive her clenching as increasingly frequent; whatever it was, she felt close. Close, so, so close. And she wanted to get even closer—closer—closer—“ _ Shit!! _ ”

Pushing her pelvis upwards and dragging Momoko along with her harsh movement, Kaede violently trembled as she climaxed—a stuttery mess of cusses and groans uttered out of her mouth whilst her muscles kept shaking uncontrollably, hands trying to grab onto the beneath covers in an attempt to secure her rather uncertain balance. Kaede threw her head back, uncaring of the dangerously soundly thump that resounded, and for a few brief moments, she let herself be completely engrossed within the peak of this completely new, unknown, dangerous pleasure.  
    Momoko did not try to wriggle out of Kaede’s cage—instead, she let herself be splattered with her cum, eyes squinting and almost obsessed with the show the other woman was putting on. Her hands gently spread Kaede even more than she already was, and with utter calm, she began licking everything up, every drip of cum that she could see. Much like earlier, the taste did not matter—Momoko was rather glad to see that, in the end, she had put her knowledge to good practice. Even if she would’ve never imagined herself partaking in those kind of activities with Kaede, the one whom she considered her rival, she couldn’t… surely deny, at least in this private instance, that she had enjoyed herself. She had enjoyed being pleased as she was, even with Kaede’s taunting, and she had enjoyed taking her own revenge by rendering Kaede, in return, a literal blabbering mess.  
    Her head moved away from Kaede’s crotch as soon as she could feel the clench of her thighs relaxing and, slithering over her body, she let her hands explore once again its perimeter without giving away an ounce of shyness. Still wet with Kaede’s fluids, Momoko leaned her face closer to the other’s—observing with her typical, scientific outlook, the way her eyes had closed to relax.  
    “Was I good?” she abruptly asked, almost as if she had naively been ignoring Kaede’s exhausted state. Momoko was expecting to receive the usual snarky clapback, but instead, all she got was a strained grumble. One of Kaede’s arms reached over to brush off her forehead her sticky, sweaty bangs—and eventually her eyes opened, unimpressed to find Momoko comfortably laid on her chest. “... Was I good?” Momoko repeated, just to be sure. Perhaps Kaede hadn’t heard her.  
    “I don’t need t’ be asked twice…” Kaede’s lamented response finally came. At first, she was tempted not to reply. Looking at Momoko’s face, though—she could detect, within her lifeless expression, a deeply hidden seek for approval. And, well, Kaede was not a liar, even if she did not like _telling truths_. “Yeah,” she answered with a sigh, “I’d say you did pretty damn good.”  
    “...Really?”  
    “Are you serious?” that ever so familiar irritated tone strung Kaede’s chords as she furrowed her brows, “I’m goddamn honest here. I wouldn’t lie about that. Y’ fuckin’ saw me, Momoko.” and Momoko did, in fact, see her _very well_. A sight she would never be able to forget, she was certain.  
    “...” I’m glad, Momoko wanted to say, but words felt like excessive, for now. All she wanted to do was rest - regain all lost energies—and eventually go back to her room. If she were her usual dutiful self, she would’ve already have washed and stepped out. But something kept her stuck, like a beached whale, where she currently was. Maybe she wanted to feel the stickiness of Kaede’s body a little bit more. Maybe she wanted to look at her face again, to see if there was any other detail she might have missed. Maybe she wanted to—

“Oi, get off me.”  
    With a gruff gesture, Kaede pushed Momoko off her—and promptly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. An hand immediately reached for her lower back, then her eyes lowered to get a better glance at her body’s conditions. _Thank god nobody will see these_ , she thought, in reference to the small cuts Momoko had left on her breasts. From over her shoulder, Kaede turned to talk, “Sorry, but I feel kinda disgustin’. I gotta wash myself.”  
    “...”  
    “You look fairly fucked too, honestly. Uh…” perhaps her brutal honesty, at the current moment in time, was not the best way of communication—but honest to god, Kaede did not know how else to say what she wanted to say. Despite her previous boldness, the more she hanged around Momoko—butt-naked that way—the more she grew… awkward. And she did not like it, not one bit. With a heavy exhale, she sprung up standing, her legs lagging in their walk as an after-effect of their previous intercourse. “... Wait until I’m back. Then go.”  
    Momoko kept her stare locked on Kaede as she opened her closet—and though she didn’t let it soak through her expression, she, too, felt inexplicably uncomfortable now that all tension was gone, all things were done. For a split second she wondered if she should have regretted agreeing to take part in all of that in first place. Mindlessly, her hand brushed over her face—only then remembering that she was still partially stained by Kaede’s cum. Picking up those stray remains with her fingers, she quietly cleaned  herself up as she sat up from her lying position.  
    Without saying a word, Kaede covered herself with a body towel and walked out of the room—letting the door close behind her with a soft clack. Momoko knew why she suggested they each go on their own: and to be frank, she was glad she didn’t have to ask herself. Slowly, Momoko stood up (the bed creaking as she hopped off) and slowly began to pick up her clothes. The destroyed underwear, her bra, her uniform… 

Not before long Kaede was already done, back, and hasty for Momoko to get out.  
     After that kind of experience, Momoko had to admit a hot shower was the exact kind of refreshment she needed.

And all things were back to normal. (Or so it seemed.) The next duty in which Momoko and Kaede found themselves paired up, nothing was brought up, nothing was mentioned—they both were clearly aware that a subtle, lingering tension would not leave them; but they had promised, each to themselves, that there would be no more scenarios of that kind. A one-time thing.  
     They could both just hope no one else had noticed the disturbing rigidness of their interactions.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a drabble i wrote when i was feeling absolutely in need to write SOMETHING so i, one way or another, paired these two idiots asshats up. and this happened! oh the joy of porn (almost) without plot!
> 
> this technically is set in a Gokuto Jihen AU in which my ocs (Momoko and Kaede here) are Hell Escorts, but this isn't exactly relevant in this piece, barely mentioned here and there. not even dead will i add that fandom tag though. this is too embarrassing.
> 
> anyways whoever stumbles into this, thank you, enjoy, and i'm sorry!


End file.
